Everything Changes
by samcarter34
Summary: Caroline's life hasn't exactly been easy. All her life her mother has been a foster mom, letting juvenile delinquents into their home. After a particularly harsh case, she puts her foot down. But then, her mother asks for just one more time, Caroline relents, how much damage could it really do? But then she meets the boy,Klaus, and her life turns upside-down
1. Chapter 1

***This story is rather AU, since there are no vampires in it, everyone is human, save for the werewolf/ves**

2000

Klaus walked down an old forest pathway behind his house, he had finally figured out how to break out of the barn.

_ 'You're a monster, you know that don't you, a bloody raging monster!'_

His father would be furious he had broken out, he was supposed to stay there all night during the full moon

_'You're a murderer, you killed her, you, YOU!'_

He wondered if his father had ever been a kind man once, he wasn't now though, not since Klaus had been born, 4 years ago.

_'I may have promised her I'd look after you, but that doesn't change the facts, you're a filthy beast, every night I pray that something will finally put you down!_

Klaus could feel the pull of the moon, calling him, caressing him, he tried to ignore her just a little bit longer, he hadn't found it yet.

_'Why don't you just crawl in a hole and die BOY!'_

Klaus sensed it; he smelled it, his father's scent.

Klaus looked up to the moon, and stopped fighting her, letting her change him into the creature he truly was.

_'Why did you take her from me!?'_

2012

"Caroline?!" Sheriff Forbes' voice echoed through their home.

Caroline groaned, she had been up late for the past two weeks studying for her exams, and was finally done, and finally could sleep in, why was her mother trying to wake her up at the ungodly hour of…12:30 pm.

…Okay, maybe it wasn't such an ungodly hour, but still.

"I'm up!" Caroline called back, her voice still sleep-addled.

"Can you come down, I need to talk to you!"

Groaning again, Caroline got up, dressed, and went down stairs.

When she got down, she didn't even look at her mother, she immediately zeroed in on the papers on the kitchen table, papers she'd seen before, papers she'd hoped she'd never see again.

"NO!" Caroline yelled out, knowing what was coming.

"Come on Caroline…"

"No, no come on, no it'll be different, no nothing! You have been having kids from the foster care system in and out of here for years, and each time, it has only brought trouble. Remember that Fredrick guy? He threw a plate at me!"

"He was suffering withdrawal symptoms,"

"Which only means that he was doing some illegal drugs, something I think you should have dealt with, considering you're the sheriff of these fine parts!"

"Caroline!" Her mother said, silently beseeching her daughter.

Caroline groaned internally, she knew that look, it was the look her mom had given her every single time, and it was the look that she'd always fallen for. She knew why her mom was doing this, but she had to try fighting back a little longer, even though she already felt her resistance crumbling.

"Mom," Caroline said in a much more conversational tone, "I know that you feel it's your duty to these kids because of what happened to you, but you have to remember that most foster kids don't turn out like you did. These kids, they're pretty screwed up."

"Not all of them are Caroline-"

"-No, just the one's we wind up with," Caroline grumbled

"-I've actually done some checking up on this guy, he's not all that bad. He's a very independent type, everyone describes him as an adult in a teenager's body, he won't be much of a problem. You won't even have to think of him as a foster sibling, more of a roommate that you rarely come into contact with."

"Roommate?" Caroline asked despite herself.

"Yep, he goes out wherever, whenever, shows up for bed, then goes through the process again."

After a few moments, Caroline asked,

"What happened to him?"

Elizabeth's posture suddenly became much more relaxed, as it always did when her daughter asked this question. She asked it when she was seriously considering, and when she was seriously considering, then she, Elizabeth, and already one.

"His father was killed by an animal when he was four years old. What kind of animal? They don't know, the amount of damage leads them to think it was a bear, or two, but there weren't any bears known to be in the area. He had no family members that the police could track down, so he's been in the foster system ever since. He's sixteen, just like you. He's been moved from home to home because most foster parents either only accept kids of a certain age, for a certain time, or a combination. Since he's so close to legal adult status, I thought that it would be nice for him to have some stability for the last few years he's under the system's jurisdiction."

Caroline didn't say anything, just nodded slightly, but that was enough for her mother, who sensed victory.

"I've got to get ready for school, exams are over and everyone is buzzing for the end of the year party."

Caroline brushed her teeth, and then drove to school, picking up breakfast along the way. Once at school she met up with her best friend Bonnie, and the two started walking to class.

"What do you think Mr. Saltzman is going to be doing with us?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know, but it's going to be fun, he always brings out the 'party' in the 'party-classes' at the end of the year."

"Speaking of parties and the end of the year, I heard a rumor going around that this end of the year party's theme was end of the world, and I was wondering if a certain student-body president could confirm or deny…" Bonnie prompted

"Sorry Bon," Caroline said, smiling at her, "You know that I can neither confirm or deny what the theme will be. The theme will become known to everyone twenty-four hours before the dance, as is the tradition at Mystic Falls High."

"Fine," Bonnie said, before noticing something down the hall, "Look, it's the fan club."

Caroline glanced, and sure enough, a gaggle of guys were surrounding the Pierce twins (or Gilbert twins, Miranda Pierce had married Grayson Gilbert, and the kids joined together).

"Idiots," Caroline whispered to Bonnie, while making sure to avoid eyeing the crowd, headed by the two Salvatore brothers, directly, "They have to realize that neither of those two are going to go out with any of them. Elena is so focused on her 'future', the only guy who has a chance with her is Matt, who is friend zoned, and Katherine…"

"Katherine is too much like a cat playing with mice to ever actually be with either of them." She finished

"Ouch Care Bear," A seductive voice came from behind them.

Caroline and Bonnie turned around to find Elena and Katherine standing right behind them. Elena, dressed for success, and Katherine, dressed to seduce.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably, she wasn't exactly close to either of them, but she and Elena had formed a fledgling friendship of sorts after she helped Caroline get the courage to tell her mother about Fredrick, but it hadn't really gone anywhere after that.

"Come on," Elena said abruptly to her sister, "We're going to be late, it's party day, and Mr. Saltzman always delivers."

The four walked to class in silence, until they sat down, and then Bonnie turned and spoke to her.

"What's up, you're not usually this snippy."

"My mom's doing it again." Caroline said simply, leaving Bonnie shocked.

Before she could say anything, Mr. Saltzman came in, carrying packs of pop and bags of chips.

Class was fun, and everyone knew that lunch was going to rock. On the last day of classes, the school bought a ton of food, on discount, from the Grill, the nicest restaurant in the county, and everything fit the party theme. Caroline however, was dreading lunch, since it would be the first time that Bonnie would be able to talk to her since she told her.

Sure enough, the moment Bonnie found her, the questions commenced

"How is your mother getting another foster kid? I though you said you would do whatever it took to make sure she didn't do that any more!

"I did," Caroline sighed, "But, she's just so sincere when she's trying to do this, she really is trying to help these people, these kids. She did a background check on this guy, and he doesn't seem all that bad, so, why not?"

"What's his name?"

Caroline thought for a moment, "I don't know, I never actually got to asking that, come on, all the food is going, and I want some of the steak."

* * *

Over the next few days, Caroline busied herself with final plans for the party, despite the rumor, that she started, the theme had nothing to do with the end of the world, quite the opposite, the theme was embracing the future.

Subtle signs were everywhere that this guy, Niklaus Mikaelson she had learned, was coming. The old room was getting cleaned out, put into a neutral state that was open to any sort of redecoration, extra supplies was being bought, since there'd be three people now instead of two. Everything was being done quietly, so Caroline didn't actually realize how close the date was, until it came.

"Wait! He's coming today!?"

"Yes Caroline, he is," Elizabeth said, wondering what was so surprising, she had told her daughter the date several times, "What's so surprising."

"But, the party, it's in two days!"

"Great, he can get to know everyone, he is going to your high school next year. Now, do you want to do your inspection here, or at the airport?"

"I'll go with you," Caroline groaned.

The two of them drove about forty minutes to the airport, where the waited about ten minutes until a young man came walking out of the gates. He seemed to recognize Sheriff Forbes, because he began walking towards her and Caroline.

Caroline took the time to appraise him. He wore old-looking black jeans and a grey long-sleeve shirt. He wore a necklace around his neck with what appeared to be a claw attached to it. All of his clothes seemed worn down, as if they had been used a lot.

'Well, that's going to change, no one under my roof is going to be wearing the same clothes every day' Caroline thought to herself.

She looked up to his face and audibly gasped in shock; she had never seen eyes like that before. His eyes were ice blue, and were so visibly strong it was like they were glowing.

'He has to wear contacts', she thought to herself, 'there is no way that that eye color is real.'

Klaus heard her gasp, and noticed her looking at his eyes, and immediately looked at the ground, he didn't like it when people looked at his eyes, he didn't like people getting a glimpse of what he actually was.

"Hi, Niklaus, I'm Elizabeth, and this is my daughter; Caroline."

Niklaus gave a small smile and said,

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me, please, call me Klaus."

**So, what do you guys think of the first chapter? Please review and tell me what you think, keeping in mind it's only the first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have never had so many follows after one chapter before, and I'm glad to see people like this story so far**

"Klaus! Get up!" Caroline screamed. It was the last day of school, the day everyone got their marks, and she really needed to know what she got, so she needed to go now. But, she also had to get Klaus registered for next year, so he had to come too.

"Klaus! That's it, I'm coming-"

Caroline threw open the door as she spoke…and was greeted with the sight of Klaus, completely naked.

"Oh my God!" Caroline said, pointedly trying to look anywhere but at the naked teenager in the room.

"Don't you ever knock?" Klaus asked, pieces of an accent that couldn't really be placed falling through.

"I've been screaming at you for fifteen minutes, you didn't respond, that removes the requirement for knocking."

"Well fine, but you don't knock, who knows what you might fine. I think you should just be grateful naked is all I am."

Klaus' voice had no embarrassment in it at all, it was almost like he was used to people looking at him naked.

"Caroline," Klaus spoke in such a commanding tone that she felt compelled to look at him, though making sure to only look at his face…and occasionally his top half.

"Give me five more minutes, I'll be down."

Caroline silently nodded, turned and went downstairs. While in the kitchen, she though about Klaus, however unwillingly. He had a tattoo of an animal claw on his right shoulder, tattoos were illegal for minors, but somehow she wasn't surprised he managed to get one. It fit with the persona she was getting of him so far, that and his strange love for the forest. The first thing he'd done after putting his one suitcase in his new room was go for a walk in it, alone.

Suddenly, the car horn honked. She looked outside and saw Klaus, in the driver's seat of her car, smirking directly at her, his ghostly blue eyes fully visible even through the distance, and the tinted windows, something that still unnerved her. What she was concentrated on now was one simple question; how the hell did he walk past her and swipe the keys without her noticing?

Klaus honked again, and she got up and went to the car, locking the house door with and extra key in her purse.

She got into the passenger seat as Klaus asked her

"What took you so long?"

"You do not get to ask me that, not after being twenty minutes late."

Klaus chuckled and started driving. Halfway there, Caroline remembered something from Klaus' file that she'd seen, or rather, hadn't seen. There had been no statements of him getting neither a license, nor a learner's.

"Holy crap, you're not even legal to drive!" She gasped

Klaus didn't react in the shocked and defensive say she expected, he just smirked again.

"I guarantee that I'm a better driver than you Caroline, I've been driving since I was twelve, never a single incident."

"You've been driving since you were twelve!?"

"You sound surprised, doesn't that just fit in with the decadent view of the foster system to which you hold dear?"

"But, but…" The idea of a twelve-year-old behind the wheel made Caroline feel like puking, but she kept her mouth shut and looked out the window the rest of the way to school.

Caroline tried to direct him to park in a more private area, but he just went in front of the school and got out…and was promptly noticed by the entire school.

'Great,' Caroline thought to herself as she got out.

Klaus started walking, and Caroline immediately ran after him

"Hey, do you even know where you're going?!"

Klaus turned around and smirked again.

"Yes, I saw a map from the school website, I know where to go, say hi to Bonnie for me would you?"

Caroline stopped with a jolt, she didn't remember telling him about Bonnie, oddly, Klaus looked annoyed all of a sudden, as if he hadn't meant to say that.

Klaus walked off to the building, when suddenly Bonnie grabbed Caroline's arm.

"That's the guy? Okay, first five minutes of meeting him done, spill."

* * *

Klaus walked down the halls annoyed, he had heard a girl across the field mentioning about asking Bonnie about Caroline's 'boy toy' as she had so elegantly put it, but he hadn't meant to show Caroline that he could hear things from so far away. Although, she had no way of knowing that was how he knew, she'd probably just assume that Sheriff Forbes had told him.

'Do you think he wears contacts, there's no way that's his real eye color' he heard a girl whisper to her friend

'Damn he's hot, Caroline's so lucky' another whispered, more to herself

'What's with his eyes, freak' a jock whispered to one of his friends.

Klaus smirked, he was stilled surprised by what people would say if they though everyone else was out of ear shot, so much for learning to be polite.

He entered the main office, where a secretary was typing at a computer.

"Hello, you must be Niklaus," She said, looking up to meet him.

He immediately moved his eyes so that he wasn't looking directly into hers.

"Just Klaus, actually," he replied, he hated the name Niklaus.

"Well Klaus, I've received the reports from the other schools you've attended, and over all you seem to be doing pretty well. Just complete the major classes and you'll be all set to graduate. As it is, you have a couple spares, is there anything you'd like to fill them with?"

"Art," Klaus said immediately, he loved to paint, "And for the other one, I think I'll just take the spare."

"Very well, you'll receive your final schedule in the first week of August. Now, today all kids are doing is gathering up their things, getting their marks, and attending the year-end celebration. You can go to that if you wish, but I don't suspect it will mean much to you."

"I think I'll just hang around here, get a lay of the land and all that."

"Of course, have a good day."

* * *

"You saw him naked?" Bonnie repeated, doing her best to stifle a laugh.

"Yes," Caroline said, exasperated, "He was taking too bloody long to get ready, so I barged in to give a grand yelling at, only to find him wearing his birthday suit."

"Was it a good-looking suit?" Bonnie asked in mock innocence.

"That is completely beside the point Bonnie. The point I'm trying to make is he somehow slipped passed me, grabbed my keys, and got into my car, all without me noticing. And, at school, he knew your name despite the fact that I never told it to him. There's something weird about him."

"Caroline, you probably just didn't notice him because you were deep in though," she smirked, "and your mom probably told him about me, you need to stop looking for a problem where there isn't one."

Caroline sighed, "I know, I know,"

"On another, but similar note," Bonnie said, "Do you know what's up with his eyes, I mean, I've seen really blue eyes before, but nothing like that, not outside of Photoshop."

"I don't know much about that, but he does seem to look away every time anyone looks him directly in the eyes. I bet he's had people asking about those for a long time."

"Hey, Caroline!" a male voice from behind yelled.

Caroline turned around to see Adrian running up to her.

"What's up?"

"Bad news about the party, me folks found out what we were planning, and completely wrecked everything."

"What!?" Caroline gasped out

Caroline's brain quickly went into over-drive, thinking of a back-up plan

"Is there anything left?"

"None of the decorations or anything, but the sound system's fine, it cost to much for my pa to destroy it."

"Okay then, bring the sound system to the old Forbes property, and spread the word that the party is being moved there, and will be pushed back to next Thursday, I'll get the rest of the decorations and then meet you there to set up."

"Next Thursday," Adrian said, suddenly smiling, "The full moon, that's just going to rock."

Adrian ran off to carry out the new plan.

"He is so innocent," Bonnie said, smiling.

* * *

The rest of the day went off smoothly, the celebration went off without a hitch (wish was actually disappointing, since there was supposed to be a grad prank, but the staff caught it).

Klaus spent the day walking in the forest, waiting for Caroline could be done so he could go back to his room.

When Caroline got out she found Klaus sitting on the hood of her car, drawing on a sketchpad he had brought with him.

"Can I see what you're drawing?" She asked

Klaus simply shook his head

"It's not done yet."

The two of them got in the car, with Caroline in the driver's seat this time.

As they were driving, Caroline felt the need to ask.

"Um, yeah. There's this party that's happening, and end of the year bash sort of thing. It was supposed to be in about two days, but we got busted, so it's been moved to next Thursday, I know you're still knew here, but do you want to go?"

"Next Thursday," Klaus said in a strange tone, Caroline could have sworn that she saw a flash of gold in his eyes, but it must have been the light, "Next Thursday's the full moon."

"Yes, yes it is," She said concernedly.

"Sorry," He said, suddenly snapping back to reality, "I'm going to busy that night, I won't be able to go."

"Can't you reschedule?" Caroline asked, she wanted him to be there. If she was going to be stuck with him for a whole year, he may as well socialize.

"No Caroline I can't." Klaus replied with a tone of finality.

**So, second chapter done, what do you guys think? Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, this is a quick update, but I just felt the urge to get writing, so I did. Review and tell me what you guys think, if you please**

"He doesn't want to come?" Bonnie asked, surprised, "Why?"

"All he said is that he's doing something that night," Caroline replied, "And it was weird, he totally spaced out when at the mention of the full moon."

"Maybe he's a werewolf," Bonnie said jokingly

"Seriously Bon? Werewolves? This from a person who plans to be an author."

"It is six in the morning, you called me before my coffee, you don't get anything original, deal with it."

"Yeah, I know, sorry. Hey, mom wants me to go into town and buy some groceries, do you want anything?"

"No, dad restocked three days ago, thanks for asking though."

"Yeah, see ya."

"See ya."

Caroline walked out of her room, passing by Klaus', as she did, she noticed him sitting on his bed, painting on the easel he had brought with him.

The scene he was painting was a dark forest, with the full moon high in the sky. There were no animals in the painting, but there were several pairs of eyes, haunting from the shadows.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked, somehow knowing she was there.

"It's haunting," she said, "Like the dark mysteries just trying to break out."

Klaus smiled, not a smirk but a legitimate smile, "So that's your interpretation, I try to make it so that everyone has a different view."

After a few moments, Caroline asked, "I'm going into town to get some groceries, you need anything?"

"I'm good."

Caroline turned around to leave, when a thought came to her.

"Why is it that on a school day you get up late enough to make us twenty minutes late, but on a weekend you're up, fed, and painting before six?"

"You ask, yet you don't want an answer." Klaus said, smirking

Caroline groaned, then turned around to leave.

* * *

Over the next few days, Caroline noticed a strange change in Klaus' mood. He kept glancing at the clock and the calendar, as if anxious for something. He seemed to be getting impatient, yet all in all in a better mood that usual. Tyler Lockwood shoved into him, and he just brushed it off, something Caroline felt would not happen usually.

Caroline kept herself busy of the next few days, scrambling to get the party ready. It was happening by the ruins of the old church on the old Forbes property. The theme was now mystery, something that was very obvious, what with being in the forest at night during the full moon, but Caroline was still optimistic that everything would go well, she managed to take a myriad of the decorations from previous parties and put them together in way that would work, and Adrian had come through with the sound system, and about a terabyte worth of songs.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, the party's going to rock." Caroline asked on the day of the party.

"I'm sure it is, but I meant what I said, I'm going to be busy tonight, all night." Klaus responded, a backpack around his shoulders.

"Where are you going?"

"Hiking, it's a family tradition, every full moon, we'd go out into the middle of no where and enjoy a night under the stars and the moon. My family might be gone, but…"

"Oh," Caroline said, suddenly feeling bad, "Sorry, yeah, of course, go. Have fun."

"I will," Klaus said, smiling again.

As Klaus left, he wondered how Caroline would react if she knew what a complete bunch of bull that was, he had to stop himself from laughing at the mental picture.

* * *

When the sun was setting, Caroline went out to the old Forbes property, most of the decorations were already there, the sound system was set up, she just had to finish the last few details.

Klaus walked through the forest, we'd been walking for hours, thinking, waiting. He thought back to Caroline, and how he had lied to her. It wasn't that he'd enjoyed it, but it had become so much a habit by now, it made things easier, it was necessary.

People started showing up, and the party started. Caroline smiled at a job well done.

The moon broke through the sky, and Klaus smiled at it, he had missed her so much, the glory of the full moon.

The party was in full swing, everyone dancing and having fun, Caroline couldn't help but think that Klaus would have enjoyed this.

* * *

Klaus walked out into the forest, his backpack dangling in his hand, he had been waiting for this for so long, lusting for it for so long.

He was shaking with anticipation as he removed his clothing; his skin has goose bumps on them. Soon, he was naked, and he stored the clothing into his backpack, which he then placed on the branch of a tree, using a bike lock to secure it in place.

He stared up at the moon, the beautiful, beautiful moon She was his master, the only thing he truly loved, the only thing that had understood him.

Soon, she reached her peak, and began to call him, call him to embrace his true form.

The pain first came from his eyes, he could not see them, but he knew what was happening, that awful false blue color was being replaced with the true glorious gold.

Suddenly, the fire erupted from within him, and quickly spread all throughout his body.

He howled out into the sky, god, the pain was beautiful.

Slowly, his bones began to break. He felt knives claw their way out of his skins as his claws came forward.

An insane laugh erupted from deep within him, how had he ever hated or feared the transformation? This, his glorious moon calling to him, the pain and the blood and the screams, it was the only thing that made him feel truly alive anymore.

Suddenly, his vision blurred as his organs began to move and reform. His bones broke and shattered in ear splitting cracks as they broke, disintegrated, reformed and connected together in new forms and connections.

He couldn't see anything anymore, the pain was blurring his sight, and it was wonderful.

His jaw split into fifteen different pieces, and then moves as the muscles in his mouth elongated.

His canines began to grow to their true length, blood spilling out of his mouth as they cut through his gums.

His ears moved toward the top of his head, elongated and pointing.

Klaus was on the ground, spasming as the pain reached new heights, alternating between agonizing screams and an uncontrollable manic laughter. Suddenly, he let out a roar, the roar of the true king of the wild, and all things fled from the sound.

His senses heightened, he could hear the humans at the party, he could hear his new foster-sister, Caroline. He could smell her too, the chemicals running through her brain, she was angry at something.

He could taste the scents in the air, human, animal, plant, and things that had no classification.

A bloodcurdling scream emanated from his lupine mouth as the final aspects of the transformation began to take place.

Licking his lips, he though he could taste the scent of his father, the father that had locked him away, called him a monster, and suddenly he could smell the fool's blood.

A barking laugh erupted from him as Klaus the were* disappeared, replaced with Klaus the wolf, who immediately bounded out into the night in search of prey.

* * *

"So, where's the boy toy?" Katherine asked as she approached Caroline.

"Foster brother, not boy toy Katherine," Elena reminded her sister for the umpteenth time.

"Whatever, anyway, where is he? Wouldn't he want to show up to show support for his new sister?"

"He's busy," Caroline barked out, "He has a family ritual to do."

"Wow, talk about family loyalty," Katherine said, before walking off.

Elena gave her twin an exasperated look

"I'm sorry about her, she got into the 'root beer' Tyler snuck in."

"Stupid-Jock-Gonna-Wish-He-Was-Never-Born-Did-What ?" Caroline asked

"He snuck in some alcohol."

"TYLER!" Caroline screamed out

Tyler looked at Caroline with fear in his eyes before bolting while everyone else laughed.

"Yeah you better run! I am so paying a visit to the Mayor's office!"

Suddenly a roar echoed out from the trees.

Caroline caught a glimpse of something moving in the trees, and she couldn't help but remember Klaus' painting.

The party was all of a sudden dead silent, even the music was turned off.

Everyone could hear the growling, and Caroline could see the flicker of a cruel pair of golden eyes in the darkness.

"Okay everyone, party's done, let's all go home." Caroline said, trying to take control of the situation.

Everyone started moving to their vehicles when the beast struck.

It ran out of the trees, and everyone started running to their cars. Someone ran into Caroline and pushed her to the ground.

She looked up, and bit back a scream as she saw the creature standing there, growling at her. It was a wolf, its eyes, its eyes were practically glowing, a cruel intelligence in them.

It ran up to her and bit her in the leg, she screamed out in pain, it felt like the pressure was going to snap her leg.

The wolf started dragging her into the forest, she had the feeling they were moving faster than they should be.

'I'm going to die,' the thought entered her head, and immediately she rebelled against it.

Calling upon strength she didn't know she had, she began to kick the wolf with her other leg, and the creature let go after a few good swings.

She tried to get up, but the pain in her right leg was too much, she collapsed onto the ground.

The wolf was growling again, and she could almost feel it bearing down on her, preparing to kill her.

An ear-splitting sound echoed through the night, a sound Caroline had only ever heard once before, the sound of a gunshot.

There was a man standing in front of her, with a hot gun, shooting at the wolf.

She turned around to see the wolf running off into the night.

The man ran to her, and leaned down.

"My name is Galen Vaughn, what's yours?"

"Caroline Forbes," she replied, her voice sounded far away.

"Okay, okay, you're still coherent enough to answer that's good. Listen, I'm going to take you and put you in my jeep, and I'm going to take you to the hospital, do you understand me?"

Caroline nodded, everything felt cold.

She felt the man, Galen, pick her up and put her in the passenger side of the jeep. He called 911 and was talking to them, everything seemed to be getting quieter and quieter, and then everything went dark.

* * *

*In old English, were means man

**Ooh, plot twist. What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Caroline? Caroline!" Galen screamed at the unconscious girl, trying to get her to wake up.

Galen stopped the jeep, and took a look at her leg. The wound was infected, and her veins were turning black at a very quick pace.

"Shit," Galen cursed, grabbing a suitcase out of the back.

He took out a vial of powder, and dumped a bunch on his hand before shoving it into Caroline's wound.

An ear-piercing scream leapt from her mouth as the wolfsbane ash neutralized the bite, and was destroyed in the process.

She was still unconscious, but at least she wasn't going to die from the bite, Galen drove until he reached the street where the ambulance was waiting.

* * *

Klaus walked back into the house, covered in dirt, but at least he'd been able to find his clothes this time.

"What happened to you?" Sheriff Forbes asked, the scent of fear rolling off of her

"I tripped and fell, are you okay, you look…afraid."

"It's, it's Caroline," the sheriff said after a moment, "She was attacked last night at the party, some sort of animal. I went to see her, I actually just got back…she looks pretty beaten up."

Elizabeth looked into Klaus' eyes, she could have sworn she saw a flash of something, something that put her ill at ease, but when she checked again, his eyes were the way they always were, an almost electric blue.

Klaus looked away, he hated it when people stared.

"This animal, is there any description of it?"

"The only thing people can say is it had gold eyes, well, they also say that they swore that they saw intelligence in it, but I'm betting that's just because their scared. Given size descriptions it was probably a wolf, maybe suffering from the psychosis stage of rabies, a hunting party is being assembled, and I'm supposed to lead it…but,"

"Go," Klaus said immediately, "I'll take a shower then head over to the hospital, that way there's someone with her."

"Okay," She said, "Just watch out for that Galen guy, he freaks me out."

Klaus flinched for a split second at the name, but quickly recovered.

"A guy with a name like Galen, I think I can handle him."

* * *

Klaus stripped off his clothes and entered into the shower, as he did, he let his mind take him back to previous night, the glory of the hunt.

Normally, he did this simply to remember everything, the glorious pain of the transformation, the thrill of the hunt, but this time he was searching for something specific.

His mind was different during 'wolf time' as he had come to call it, feral, focussing on sound and scent, as opposed to sigh like his human one, it was difficult to remember specifics, but he concentrated and searched hard, until he was absolutely sure.

* * *

Galen waited in the hospital, sure that He was going to show up sooner or later, and he did.

"Hello Nick," Galen said, while playing with his ring, his silver ring, "Mind having a word,"

"Actually yes, I would mind, I'm not here to see you."

"Oh but you are," Galen said, standing in front of the teen, "You're hear to see me because he need to talk."

"Then we'll talk later."

Klaus tried to pass him, but Galen grabbed him and shoved him into the bathroom, conveniently located right next to them.

Galen took a small gun out of its hiding place beneath his jacket, and pointed it at Klaus.

"Give me one good reason not to put a bullet in you,"

"Because you're in a crowded hospital, you wouldn't get to the first floor before the ran you into the ground. That's one, but here's another, you'd have one chance, just one, to kill me, if you didn't land a kill shot, I'll have your head ripped off before you could fire another bullet," Klaus said, eyes turning completely yellow, and nails extending into claws, Oh…and by the way, I didn't bite her."

Galen looked at Klaus warily,

"How do I know that you aren't lying?"

"I openly admitted to eating my father to you Galen, I think it's safe to say I wouldn't lie to you."

After a few more moments, Galen lowered his gun, and Klaus reeled the beast within back, returning to a human form.

"If you didn't, then who did?"

Klaus walked to the bathroom door before turning his head back

"I have no idea,"

* * *

Caroline groaned, her vision coming back to her.

Slowly, a form began to take shape; Klaus, sitting in a chair, drawing in his sketch pad.

He looked up, his intense eyes meeting hers, and smiled

"Look who's finally decided to return to the land of living, you had everyone worried there."

"What happened?" She asked, before everything came back at once, the party, the animal, and that guy, Galen.

"Oh my god!"

"I take it you remember then?" Klaus asked, getting up to go sit beside her on the bed.

"The wolf, what happened to it?"

"You're, um, you're quite sure it was a wolf?" Klaus asked, an odd tone in his voice

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked, getting defensive

"Nothing, it's just, wolves are pack animals, they don't hunt solo. And even a pack wouldn't try to hunt such a large group of humans, and there apparently was only one, a lone wolf would never even bother attempting."

"Well, it was a wolf, a mean one with horrible golden eyes, and…"

"Okay, okay Caroline, I'm just saying, well you're mom seems to think that it may have had rabies, but you're test came back negative…it's unexplainable."

Caroline tried to move, when a sharp pain rocketed through her body from her leg.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Yeah, you're leg broke."

Caroline looked down, and for the first time noticed that she had a cast on right leg, suddenly she flashed back to the wolf dragging her through the woods, she could remember the pressure of the beast's jaws on her leg, and for a split second, she forgot where she was.

"Caroline, Caroline!" Klaus screamed in her face

"I'm fine," she said after a few moments, "I was just having a flashback, it was horrible."

There was a knocking sound on the door, and Caroline turned to see both Bonnie and Elena there, Bonnie holding a make-up kit, Elena holding a box of white chocolates.

"Hey," Bonnie said, "We thought you'd want some company, but, I can see that you already have some, so"

"Translation from Girl to English," Klaus said, "Boy gotta go, see ya later Caroline."

As he left Bonnie glanced at him

"I love a guy that can read between the lines."

All three girls laughed.

* * *

Klaus and Galen were sitting in an isolated waiting area.

"What do you know about it?" Klaus asked

"I couldn't see much of it, so I'm betting it's either dark brown or black in color, and it seems to hate you."

"Me?" Klaus asked, though unsurprised.

"I assume you scouted out the area when you got here,"

"Don't I always, and before you ask, no I didn't smell anything, I was the only one here."

"So this new one showed up after you, and of all the people to go after, it chose your foster sister, it's a hell of a coincidence."

"If this other one can direct it's wolf self, then it's been turning for quite a while, which is a problem."

"Anymore than usual?"

"Yes, it means that it will keep hunting, even when the moon isn't full, though whoever it is, they'd be stupid to outright attack someone when they aren't turned, it's difficult to kill us, even in human form, but it's a lot easier than when we're in wolf form.

* * *

Sheriff Forbes was staring at a map of Mystic Falls and the surrounding forest. The wildlife patrol and the sheriff's department had joined up, and split the area into parts, and were now searching, the hunter had told them that he'd shot her, so they'd be looking for a wounded animal.

She smiled at the sheriff, so oblivious to how close she was to death, it was almost comical, however, the hunter had indeed done some damage to her. She grimaced, holding her side, she as healing, but slowly.

She turned and left, the oblivious sheriff would be spared this time, as she ran away, she passed a lake, and in it, she saw the flash of her eyes, her electric blue eyes


End file.
